1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool and home heating and cooling system and, more particularly, to such a system that can heat a pool and cool a house using only one compressor and having a hybrid unit that works as both a condenser and evaporator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for heating and cooling systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a system that is able to heat a pool and optionally or simultaneously cool a home using one compressor and a condenser/evaporator hybrid unit.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,216 issued to Robert Holmes. The Holmes reference teaches of a combination air conditioner and pool heater having a condensing unit and a compressor. However, it differs from the present invention because the Holmes reference does not teach of a condenser/evaporator hybrid unit that can heat the pool even if the house is cool.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.